


The Dance

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Relationship(s), Sorta shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: 9S shows 2B the art of dance.





	

9S had always had a soft spot for music.

Between the long stretches without contact from Command while on a mission, or the times when he was simply sitting in the Bunker between missions, bored, music had found its place.

It filled the silence left by being alone. 

He had no partner, except for his Pod. Well, you couldn’t really count on a Pod to make meaningful conversation. At least that’s what he thought anyway, after he tried to initiate a conversation with Pod 153 on the meaning of life, only to have her shut it down almost immediately, stating “Unknown.” Like she always did whenever he asked these questions.

And of course, there was his operator, 21O. She was no better, always being exasperated at how he always wandered off from his objective to examine some random relic he found along the way. His curiosity often got the better of him, she often said. And in general, she was terse. And she never responded to his attempts to initiate any meaningful conversation, instead rebuking him or cutting the line altogether.

So, that left music as his only real companionship.

He acquainted himself with many different kinds of music, mostly by accident. But in the end he discovered the music called “soundtrack” to his preferred taste. Something about how… _grand_ it was. It always swept him away, almost like being carried to another world. Those new worlds became his solace, the music guiding him to new destinations, to sights he had never seen before. Sometimes, he’d unconsciously break out into a little dance, especially on the more rhythmic songs. These dances he found quite entertaining, although it was quite clear others didn’t think the same. Despite that, he continued to dance anyway, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He once read in one of the books he had obtained that dances were often done with partners.  
How often he wished to have a partner, if not only so he wouldn’t be alone.

But maybe…

 

Then, he met 2B.

 

She, a battler model, was as quiet and terse as 21O, if not even more so. Most of the time they were together on missions, she was razor-focused on the mission, often getting frustrated at 9S’s tendency to wander off. Other than the occasional rebuke though, she never really said much at all. And yet 9S found something about that strangely endearing. Perhaps it was from the joy of actually getting to work with someone other than himself that he was able to overcome all else.

And yet any attempt to converse with her got shot down. Just like always.

But 9S didn’t mind at all.

 

* * *

 

They were on a recon mission to the city ruins outside of the resistance camp. Out of boredom after about two hours of silence, 9S put on some of the music he had stored.

“You know they normally don't allow you to take music with you like that?”

9S startled at the sound of 2B’s voice and turned towards her. The android was facing him, and 9S could almost feel her piercing gaze through her visor.

“They…don’t?”

“No.”

9S sheepishly ducked his head.

“S-sorry, ma’am. I thought…I thought it would be nice to fill up the silence with something. Since, you know, we never really talk to each other.”

2B tilted her head. 9S wasn’t sure if it was at what he said or at the fact that the music hit a swell just then. He reached to turn it off.

“If you say so, I’ll turn it off–”

“Wait.”

9S’s hand stopped, and he blinked in surprise.

“But I thought you didn’t want it on.”

“On the other hand…this is actually quite nice.”

9S had not expected 2B, of all people, to say that.

“You’ve heard of this music too?”

“No, but…I like it.”

9S couldn’t suppress a growing smile.

“I’m glad you like it, ma’am.”

2B nodded, then turned back to the ruins in front of them.

“Say…how about we dance?”

“Dance?”

“Yeah, like…”

9S stopped, searching for the right words to say. 2B crossed her arms, wondering what this was about.

Finally, 9S shook his head and looked up at her. “It’s…it’s an art form people do with music.”

9S tried to search his memory banks, but he couldn’t find a satisfactory way to verbally describe what he was thinking.

“Maybe it’s best I show you.”

He couldn’t tell whether the silence that followed signalled objection or approval. Finally, to his surprise, 2B gave a curt nod.

9S stepped away so that there was some distance between the two of them. As he did, 9S suddenly felt his pulse rise, and his motor functions started to lock up.

_Nervousness? But why…?_

Perhaps it was from the fact that now there was finally someone who was willing to take him seriously, and not mock his dancing as the antics of a fool.

And yet it was the type of person who would normally be the least willing to take him seriously.

9S took a deep breath and closed his eyes, starting up a song as he did so.

He recognized the opening notes immediately, that of a piano. It was one of his favorites, a simple song with piano and voice. Despite the singer’s words sounding like absolute gibberish the first time he heard it, he had soon found it surprisingly enjoyable. It was certainly different from the other kinds of music he had, but perhaps that was why he was always so drawn to it.

The music filled his auditory processors and flowed through him, compelling 9S to gently sway along with the melody. Soon, he raised his hands above his head and twirled, steps falling lightly on the grass beneath. He pranced, spinning and leaping as the music, gentle as it was, swept him away nonetheless, filling him with a profound warmth and freedom, as if he had sprouted wings.

 

* * *

 

Finally, the music swirling around 9S began to fade, gradually bringing him back to reality. He slowly opened his eyes, and turned to look at 2B.

Her blindfold made it difficult to tell her expression, but 9S thought he could detect the slightest hint of amusement on her face. Whether it was his imagination or not, he couldn’t really tell.

“…So. What did you think?”

2B shook her head.

“Actually, I found that quite…endearing, if you will.”

9S’s eyes widened in shock under his blindfold, and he stared at her, at a loss for words.

“Endearing? Wait, you mean…”

2B gave what 9S swore was the slightest hint of a smile, before instantaneously returning to her stoic demeanor.

9S stood rooted to the ground, his thought processors whirring wildly.

_She actually found my dancing endearing. So much for emotions being prohibited…_

He shook his head to clear his mind, letting his processors cool down. 9S then walked over to 2B, stopping right in front of her.

“…Say, 2B?” 

“What is it, 9S?”

9S held out his hand in an almost affectionate gesture. 

“Would you care to dance with me?”

“Dance…with you?”

“Yeah, kinda like what I did just now, but…with you. I’m sure it’ll be fun!”

2B opened her mouth to speak, but 9S interrupted her.

“I know what you’re going to say. ‘Emotions are prohibited.’ But just this one time…would you mind putting that aside?”

2B stopped and looked at 9S. She was not expecting that type of response.

“Well…since it seems you’re not having it any other way…alright.”

9S’s eyes widened as he beamed at her.

“Besides, I actually liked what you did back then. It was…nice.”

“Y-yeah…”

9S blushed momentarily, ducking his head. 

“You know…this is the first time anyone has said they liked my dancing. Most everyone else thought I was gone crazy. So…thanks.” 

2B nodded in response, then followed 9S.

As they stepped into the clearing, 9S turned, then tentatively took 2B’s hand, before placing his other hand on her shoulder.

“Just…follow my lead, okay?”

2B nodded. “If you say so.”

With that, the music began, swelling up in a simple, waltz like tune. 9S led 2B, encouraging her with a gentle smile.

As their steps glided on the grass, as they leapt and pranced together, a sense of exhilaration began to fill them, ever so slowly. The wind whooshed past them with every twirl, and every leap made their hearts that much lighter.

 

They pranced in the field, submitting to the music that set them free.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Kainé — Salvation  
> Artist: Keichii Okabe  
> Album: NieR: Gestalt & NieR: Replicant Original Soundtrack (2010)


End file.
